


No Way To Slow Down

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike tells Harvey he is not panicking, he is lying. And they both know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way To Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: after the mock trial, unrelated to later episodes
> 
> Prompt: "panic attacks" for hc_bingo // "tremble" for the 30 days writing challenge on tumblr
> 
> Author notes: None of it is mine... except for the fun I'm having with this. This is also my first in this fandom and it's unbeta'd, so... you've been warned ;) The titles comes from "Locomotive Breath" by Jethro Tull.

When Mike tells Harvey he is not panicking, he is lying. And they both know it.

The truth is that ever since Mike has signed his contract at Pearson Hardman, he is on the brink of a panic attack every two hours, sometimes less.

All the LSATs he has taken for other people combined can't compare to this. Of course, the danger of getting caught had always been a factor but it had never really concerned him. Much.

This, however, does. Because this, this job, actually matter to him. It's so much more than a chance. It's his ticket out of his crap apartment, and away from guys like Trevor. And it is not just the money although he doesn't mind getting a regular paycheck. For the first time, he uses his ability, his knowledge, to do something good and important.

But every time the elevator dings and opens on the 50th floor, Mike worries.

What if they know? What if one of them figures it out? What if one of them looks a little closer?

There is no bathroom here to hide and wait things out. There is no way he can just ditch his tie and disappear in the masses. Here, his ass is on the line. Every single day.

He would be an idiot if that didn't make him panic.

And that's how Harvey finds him in the back alley behind the building.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Harvey towers over him, all sharp edges against the sun. Mike doesn't need to see his face to know Harvey has that smug expression he hates more than he hates having this panic attack.

"I went looking for the roof." Mike has his head pressed against the brick wall (and who would have thought that a glass and steel highrise has a brick wall anyway), trying to breath. His hands are trembling and curls them into fists to steady them. "Did you know that this building doesn't have a roof. I mean, of course it does, it's got to end somewhere but you can't get to it."

"Are you done?"

"No, I feel like I have entire monologue on fire hazards and security measures coming."

Harvey chuckles. The bastard has the audacity to laugh. "Well, it's good to know you've only lost your mind and not your sense of humor." He steps out of the sun and finally, Mike can see his face. That smug smile is gone now and he – assuming he is actually capable of it – looks concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"You'll just tell me I'm being stupid."

"When have I ever..."

Mike pears up at his superior, eyebrow raised.

Harvey clears his throat. "I see your point. Can we skip the school yard chit chat now and get to the point where you tell me why you are hiding out here instead of filing that brief I asked you for three hours ago?"

"It's this case...," Mike begins and he doesn't even need to look Harvey in the face to know that he is rolling his eyes. "We were supposed to settle and all of a sudden, the opposing council convinces the client to go to court instead."

"That is why you here, crying like a little girl?"

"I'm not crying. And were you abducted by wolves as a kid? Where is your compassion?"

"I left it upstairs in my other suit." Harvey sighs, clearly running out of patience. And he knows how much Mike hates being treated like the rookie that he is. "Get up." Of course, he doesn't reach out a hand.

Mike does get up, still leaning against the wall since his legs still feel a little shaky. "Do you want to mock me eye to eye?"

"No, I want to tell you something eye to eye." They actually do match in height but for some reason, Harvey manages to still tower over Mike. Maybe he's wearing lifts. "Have you learned nothing from the mock trial?" he begins, sounding surprisingly sincere and – for lack for a more Harvey-esque word – caring. "You should never trust the opposing council. If the ink is still wet on the contract, be careful."

Mike eyes him for a second. "That almost sounded like positive reassurance."

Harvey makes a step forward, closing the gap between them. He continues as if Mike hadn't spoken at all. "Also, if you fuck this up, Jessica is going to start questioning my judgment in regards to you and we don't want that, do we?"

"And it's gone." Mike throws up his hands in frustration. Suddenly he finds himself only inches away from his superior, his head trapped in manicured yet surprisingly strong hands.

"You listen to me now, because I'm only going to say it this once." Somehow Harvey manages to sound menacing and kind at the same time. "You can do this. I know you can. The only thing that's stopping you is yourself. You have the knowledge, you have the skills but you don't believe in yourself." He pauses like he's unsure if he should say the next words. "I do."

Mike blinks. Has he heard right? Impossible. Such words... and from Harvey? It must be the panic attack talking. And so must be his own words now because suddenly he realizes how awkwardly close Harvey is, smelling of equally expensive cologne and coffee. "You're not going to kiss me now, are you?"

And the old Harvey is back, all smug and quirked eyebrow. "Would you want me to?"

"Are you trying to give me another panic attack?"

Harvey's amused smile turns into a full-fledged grin. He takes a step back and pets Mike on the shoulder. "Just make sure I get that brief."  
  
---


End file.
